1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering apparatus for a vehicle which is provided with a first rotational member that receives a steering torque from a steering wheel and a second rotational member that receives the steering torque from the first rotational member and transmits the steering torque to steered wheels, and by which a steering angle of a steering wheel changes as the steering wheel moves away from the neutral position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A steering apparatus for a vehicle of this type is available in which, as described Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-227772 (JP-A-3-227772), a first rotational member and a second rotational member are arranged in tandem in a state in which a rotational axis of the first rotational member is displaced from a rotational axis of the second rotational member, and a cam follower provided at the upper end surface of the second rotational member in a position displaced from the rotational axis thereof is engaged with a cam groove that is formed in a lower end surface of the first rotational member in a direction perpendicular to the rotational axis thereof.
In the above-described steering apparatus for a vehicle, where a gap in excess of a designed size appears between the cam follower and cam groove due to a dimension error thereof, neutral stability of the steering wheel and steering feeling during straightforward movement are degraded.